Ice Demon
(Expired information) The Ice Demon is a boss that spawns in the tundra, in a clearing right by the Spinning Wheel Spawn, every 10 minutes. * 300k health, tremendous damage (but it varies based on the attack) * Once it's HP hits half or less, It will start using its freeze attack. You can't attack or move for a couple seconds * When defeated, mist will form and it will drop small and big presents. Don't know the exact numbers but it seems like 8 small presents and 2-3 big presents. * 25% chance of a Christmas egg to spawn. (I have had the egg spawn in one gift while the other two large gifts contain potions) * Gifts despawn after around 10 seconds, so be quick. * When the Ice Demon's Hp drops below 75,000 It will begin to glow a ruby–like red instead of its regular lighter blue. Strategies To Kill The Ice Demon is immune to bleed, so Agricos (Lizard) is off the table. Mothers are a good tactic, because they are complete tanks, so use elemental breath. If your alone, basically just go behind it, use your elemental breathe, and when it starts charging towards you, fly back until your out of range, then repeat. For some reason, a Skellitor with a fire element seems to be working well for me (I'm grinding bosses as I type this), but use whatever you want. Flying while attacking tends to fling the player, however if you test the attack range and sit just outside of it, your fire can still reach the boss. It's a tad bit slower, but safer. If you get flung, press Q to stop flying and then quickly press Q to start flying again, you will be taken back to your last point of standing. (I cannot guarantee this works, but so far it has worked every time for me.) Mother Dragons do not glitch the gifts, as many are saying, therefore it is a good idea to use mothers. They have a good bit of health, meaning they last longer, and do good damage on the demon. (I use mother in my private server because even working solo it's a quicker way to kill the demon when using the method above: element breathing from a distance.) Using a Lung dragon can also help a lot, Fly above the Ice Demon so you're out of range from his attack and aim directly under you and fire your element. this is recommended in private servers. Glitched Presents As of now, the current reason behind the glitching of presents is not known, but it is assumed to be a general glitch in the game. A common theory is that the Mother Dragon is what glitches the gifts, however killing the boss using a mother in a VIP server does not glitch any of the gifts. (A personal theory is that the gifts glitch when they spawn underneath a dragon, in its hit box. Gifts that spawn in the open, without any dragons being on top of it, tend to work while gifts that spawn under dragons tend to glitch. I have proven in my VIP server that all gifts do not glitch if there are no dragons on the ground, though I am not 100% sure this is correct.) Known Drops (As of now) * Wood * Petals * Leaves * Pears * Golden Apples * Golden Pears * Candy Canes * Revive Crystals * Max Revive Crystals (Maybe) * Crystal Treat * Ice Crystals * Coal (Maybe) * Icicles * Aurora Borealis Jar * Snowflakes * Stone * Snow * Winter Egg Potion Drops * Candy Cane Preset Potion * Christmas Preset Potion * Aurora Borealis Potion * Frostbite Potion * Personality Potion * Material Shuffle * Mutation Potion * Gender Potion * Secondary Material Potion * Primary Material Potion * Color shuffle I'm being honest, I'm pretty sure all potions can drop, but those are the ones I remember getting.